Hills Riding
"Hills Riding" is a SpongeBob episode from Season Sixteen, in this episode, Mr.Krabs takes SpongeBob and Squidward with him to take a penny on the top of a hill. Patrick is also coming with them. Characters SpongeBob Squidward Mr.Krabs Patrick N. Grant Shelloz Old Man Jenkins Transcription : camera cuts to the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob is frying Krabby Patties SpongeBob : Doo, doodoo, doo! Mr.Krabs : SpongeBob! SpongeBob : Yes, Mr.Krabs? Mr.Krabs : Come here! follows Mr.Krabs as they go into a secret base, Squidward is here too Squidward : sarcastically Woah... That's so beautiful... quietly Pathetic. Mr.Krabs : Me boy Squidward! Me boyo SpongeBoyo! Today's the day! We're going to end Plankton's game! He tried to steal the formula too much! We need to finally stop him! Squidward : Oh yeah... SpongeBob : Yeah! We'll finally stop him! We're going to ride big tanks and we will make him explode! Baooommmmm!!! And he will become a splash! Mr.Krabs : Yeah, yeah, that's right me boy! Let's go! camera cuts on the Krusty Krab, three tanks are bursting through it's walls Plankton : Hello Eugene! Mr.Krabs : Plankton! Plankton : Krabs! Mr.Krabs : Plankton! Patrick : Patrick Star! Krabby Juice Hi tank! his arms on his back, he's shy, he hands up a bouquet of flowers to the tank I love you! Mr.Krabs : Patrick hugging his tank Go away you stupid Star! Patrick : You're already married?! I hate you and... Uh... I also hate you! And I also hate you! You're a bad tank! You are stinky! Mr.Krabs : his tank and crushes Patrick with it, Patrick becomes a splash Surrender! Plankton! You know I'm not nice with kids like ya! Plankton : Woah! I'm so... a button Unscared! the button, the three tanks explode hour later, the camera cuts to the Krusty Krab, Mr.Krabs, Squidward, and SpongeBob are covered with stiches and bandages Mr.Krabs : Arrgh! Curse you Plankton! You'll play for... the Tv showing up something interesting Patrick the “news shower” : Hi people! Today I'm going to show you the most interesting thing in the world! Hide and seek! looks for an hideout Hey! Close your eyes! You're cheating! I said! Close your eyes! You did it? Okay! hides himself and laughs at the same time, the camera starts to fly in the place(not the Krusty Krab) and Mr.Krabs is shocked Mr.Krabs : Patrick? I thought he was unemployed! Patrick : You found me? out of his hideout and thumbs up to the camera Good game! Let's play Cat and Mouse! You're the mouse! on the camera and crushes it I touched ya! I won! I won! Perch Perkins : screen appears and he's on it Patrick! is surprised You're supposed to present the news! Not playing! Patrick : Oh! Ok! the script The paper says there is a penny located on the top of the hill and... Uh... the script, he thinks it is very long I don't want to read the script! throws the paper, throws the camera on the ground, the camera is broken but we still get to see Patrick walking away from the room Perch Perkins : What!? Come back you big pink loser! Mr.Krabs : off the TV A penny you say? Um... a hill not so far from the KK I think that's the hill he was talking about! Hey! SpongeBob! Squidward! We're going to take that penny and I will put it in my cash register and... SpongeBob : Five on five! Mr.Krabs! to Patrick's rock Squidward : What!? Do you know we're injured? You must be insane! Mr.Krabs : Shut up! Squidward! camera cuts to Patrick's rock, Patrick is waiting there SpongeBob : Patrick! Mr.Krabs wants to take me and Squidward to the hill you were talking about! Wanna come with us? Patrick : Why not? SpongeBob? and SpongeBob go to the Krusty Krab, Mr.Krabs is submitting to his cash register SpongeBob : Mr.Krabs? Mr.Krabs : All hail money... Oh? SpongeBob? Why are you with Patrick? We're going to go ride the hill me boyo! SpongeBob : That's why I brought him here! prepared himself a table, he puts a napkin on it, he puts a part of the napkin on his neck, puts Mr.Krabs' money on a plate and starts to eat it Patrick is an awesome friend of mine! He's very cool! He's the best! I love him! Mr.Krabs : AAAAHHHH!!! Go away Patrick! Stop eating my money! AHHHHH!!! Patrick : Okay! gets up with the napkin still on his neck, he walks away to the exit and the plate with money on it falls on the ground! SpongeBob : [turns on Mr.Krabs When are we going Mr.Krabs? camera cuts to the hill where Mr.Krabs, his employees and Patrick are walking on it Mr.krabs : I hope this ballad will be healthy for us! Squidward : I also do the same way as you do Mr.Krabs, oh yeah! himself being muscular everywhere, and also doing a stupid smile Eh eh... Eh eh... SpongeBob : walking with Patrick on his back How do you find your day Patrick? Patrick : When will we be here? Mr.Krabs : We didn't even start the hiking! hours of long walking later 'SpongeBob ': Phew! the route being still very long ''Nooooo!!! When are we going to reach the top! '''Mr.Krabs ': Let's continue! C'mon SpongeBob! We're going to take that penny, and I will kiss it, I will purr, I will put it in my pocket, we will go back to the Krusty Krab, Squidward will take the commands and you will fry Krabby Patties! And I will count my money! Agagagagag! 'SpongeBob ': You don't understand! I'm too tired of this! his nose off, throws it in the other side of the hill ''Barnacles! I don't want to be tired! I want to prepare Krabby Patties! '''Mr.Krabs ': Money... Money... Money... himself dancing with money 'SpongeBob ': Squidward! Are you going to help us? 'Squidward ': weakly ''No. '''Patrick ': Hey! Guys! I can help! down ''Look at this house! Maybe we can talk to him! ''to the house ''Hey! Buddy! Can you tell us how to climb this mountain? ''waits 'Patrick ': You're not very talkative. waits ''Don't worry, you have the time to think. ''days Later 'Patrick ': Don't worry! Take your time! SpongeBob : I don't think it's working Patrick. Patrick : No! SpongeBob! Let this house talk! He did nothing wrong! hears Plankton laugh Mr.Krabs : Plankton? No... Isn't he stealing the formula? Patrick : I love formula! Mr.Krabs : You mean, "The" formula? If you like the formula then, why aren't you stealing it? Patrick : Formula with ketchup and mayonnaise, tartar sauce, mustard and uh... uh... uhhhhhh... stands there Mr.Krabs : Let's continue without him, he's too stupid for that! SpongeBob : Why can't we take a break? Mr.Krabs : Breaks are for wennies! We are true mens, or womens if there are womens among you. hour later, the gang is on the top of the hill Mr.krabs : We're on the top boyos! Squidward : I also forgot the reason why we are there. Mr.Krabs : We're here for the most glorious penny in the world! out the famous penny This one! Squidward : We... We... joins Squidward to say the same thing We... We... We... We climbed this mountain just for a PENNY!?? Mr.Krabs is happy, Squidward takes his penny and throws it on the bottom of the hill Mr.Krabs : How dare you Misterrrrr SquiiiiiiiiiiidWAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRDDDDD!!!!! transforms into a bodybuiler krab I WILL MAKE SCRATCHES ON SQUIDWARD!!!! UUUUUUEEAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Squidward : But... Mi... Mister crushed by Mr.Krabs Mr.Krabs : Squidward in the same place as the penny, goes back at his original form This stupid Squidward... I hope he learned his lesson : No throwing pennies on the bottom of hills! camera cuts to Squidward, he rises up and sees the penny Squidward : Uh? A penny? This will be good for my collection! the penny and does an evil grin camera cuts to Mr.Krabs and SpongeBob ascending the hill SpongeBob : Hey! Patrick! Patrick : What do you want, SpongeBob? SpongeBob : Uh... Come with us? Patrick : Uh... Okay! into the direction of the bottom but ends up falling and rolling and he gets squished on Squidward, Squidward is covered with Patrick's splat Squidward : Ugh... Pink jelly? Ew... Patrick : face appears on Squidward's hands Hi Squidward! Squidward : Dahhh!!! his hands to take it away at the top of the hill, seeing SB and Mr.Krabs ascending the mountain, he goes to the Krusty Krab Hours Later, the camera cuts to Mr.Krabs and SpongeBob going to the Krusty Krab and then Squidward burst outs of it with a tank Squidward : I have enough of your pathetic jokes! You dictator and you little yellow idiot! Feel my wrath! REVOLUTION!!! tank shoots a Krabby Patty Mr.Krabs : Ooh! I'm so scared! Ooh! You're pathetic! Squidward! Squidward : I'm not pathetic and... Patrick hugging the tank Patrick : the tank a flower I love you! I hope you're not Uhh... Uh... Uh... Hour Later Patrick : Uh... Sparkstalarstarrestermernak! Squidward : That's not even a word and that means absolutely nothing! for a button that shoots explosives, he finds one but the tank explodes Ahah... Mr.Krabs : Good job! Patrick! You money... Uh... Saved the world! Agagagag! Plankton : Well... Well... Well... If that isn't Mr.Eugene Krabs? Uh? Mr.Krabs : Plankton! Squidward : SpongeBob... SpongeBob : Patrick! Patrick : Old Man Jenkins! Old Man Jenkins : Uh... Uh... Shelloz! N.Grant Shelloz : Uh... I don't know whose name to say! SpongeBob : Okay! Then let's play a game so we will know whose name we're gonna say! the game and everyone starts playing it, SpongeBob takes the dice, shakes it and throws it, he makes his piece go through the little squares until he raches the fifth one, he takes a card and he reads it Um... Shelloz! Shelloz : Alright! It's my turn! the dice, shakes it and throws it, he makes his piece go through multiple squares until his piece reaches the fourth one, he takes a card and reads it “Stop playing that game, you don't need to play a stupid name just to say names.” This game is right! We don't need to play a game just to say names! Patrick : I wanna play the game anyways! Mr.Krabs : Do what you want Mr.Patrick! Patrick : the dice and throws it on Squidward face, he puts his piece in the square “win” I won! I won! I won! Mr.Krabs : You won Patrick? You didn't put it on the sixth square! You put it on the wrong square! You're disqualified Patrick! Patrick : takes the map and throws it away I hate you! You big red loser! I hate you SO much! Mr.Krabs : You hate me at this point? What did I do? I only told you that you were disqualified! SpongeBob : Aren't we supposed to fight each other? Shelloz : You're right! Let me go so I can take a robot to destroy you all. Old Man Jenkins : And I will stay here! Plankton : isn't here, he appears out of nowhere with a tank Fear my wrath Mr.Krabs! Mr.Krabs : RUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!! Mr.Krabs, SpongeBob and Patrick go to the hill to escape Plankton SpongeBob : on the hill DAAAAAHHHH!!! Please someone save us! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Hours Later, the gang reaches the top and suddenly, Shelloz appears in a mecha robot Shelloz : I'm here you rats! Mr.Krabs : This is the end! Please... Someone help us! French Narrator : Will SpongeBob and his friends escape the wrath of Plankton and Grant N. Shelloz? Will someone help them? Do you want to drive a really cool tank and an awesome robot? Plankton : Shut up French Narrator! Don't you see we're going to explode? Like... Uh... PRRRSSHHHHHH!!! Plankton's tank and Shelloz's robot shoot missiles, both of them touch each others and explode SpongeBob : Patrick? What are you doing? Patrick : the game in place and plays it, he takes the dice, shakes it and throws it, he puts his piece into the third square and takes a card Uh... Squidward! Squidward? Oh! He isn't here! the same action and takes a card Uh... Patrick! SpongeBob : We're not playing Patrick! We... squished by a piece of Shelloz's robot Patrick : SpongeBob! the piece of the robot and throws it away Are you alive, SpongeBob? SB by his two hands No... SpongeBob... Nooo! SpongeBob : Patrick? I thought you were playing that game! Mr.Krabs : What do we do now? Plankton : Let's say each other's name! Mr.Krabs : No! No! I know! Let's go back to the Krusty Krab! SpongeBob : Yeah! I'm going to fry Krabby Patties again! Plankton : all this time, he was gone at the Krusty Krab and he was stealing the secret recipe Yes! Finally! Now that I have the recipe, I'm going to rule the world! Shelloz : was at the Chum Bucket, he is taking the chum's secret recipe and comes out of the place That was very easy! I hope Plankton didn't steal my secret recipe because I forgot it again! Mr.Krabs : Plankton! Plankton : Oh! Please shut up! We alrady did that many times! Fish : Toilet Paper! Plankton : What are you even talking about? Mr.Krabs : Oh! Forget it! back the Krabby Patty's secret recipe and also the chum's recipe, he throws it away Let's go back to the Krusty Krab! SpongeBob : Yeah! Squidward : Yeepie... gang goes back to the KK Mr.Krabs : his money and sees the audience watching him Uh.. Hello? The end. Category:Season 16 Episodes Category:Episodes